


Remember

by GAY4TREES



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adulthood, BillDip, Canon Gay Relationship, Funny, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAY4TREES/pseuds/GAY4TREES
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years past, and the twins have grown up. Mabe and Dipper, both now 20 years old have decided to finally go different ways. Mabel got a job being an art teacher in New York, whereas Dipper had decided to go back to Gravity Falls. The opportunity for new mysteries are endless in the small town of which he is returning too. But what would happen if he meets an old "friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

_It has been seven years since we had defeated the dream demon, Bill Cipher. Seven years since our first summer in Gravity Falls, seven years since we had actually learned to live. Grunkle Stan and Ford had, sadly, long passed away. Mabel and I have grown closer with each other, but we both decided to go seperate ways. She wanted to live a normal life, meet new people, have a family. Whereas I on the other hand, wanted to return to this town, the town of Gravity Falls..._

  I tap my chin, not knowing what to write next. I had decided to make my own journals, and record my findings of this town in it. I have been staying in the Mystery Shack with Soos and his Abuela, who was still somehow alive... And I have been anticipating to explore the woods I had only seen in my memories until now. Some towns folk I have recognized and chatted with, as well as new residents of this mysterious town. 

_...Living in the Mystery Shack is different from the times I have visited. Knowing that I will be able to stay however long I want fills me with excitement. I can finally study this town with an extended amount of time. I haven't gotten a chance to actually take note of anything, having a previous date with moving in._

_I had set up my boards and theories first, so I could start right away, but I was so caught up with how I felt, finally being back. So then instead of starting on my mission, I started unpacking. I am almost done..._

  I close the journal, sighing. Everything I just wrote was usless information, and I know that my work will never be as great as Ford's. That I wasn't good enough. But that didn't mean I was going to give up. I stand up from the desk I was currently at and stretched, yawning. I pulled on a red hoodie that was lying on the floor next to me, and scratched my head. I wandered out of my room and out the front door of the Mystery Shack, hissing at how bright it was outside.

  I checked my watch to see what time it was; neon green flashes 13:21 up at me. I sigh and look at my surroundings, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. I start walking into the woods, finally going to explore. Well, more like just a relaxing joy walk, since I didn't bring my journal. I stroll into the blurr of green, brown, and gold. The sun's light shone through the trees, just giving me enough light to see whats beside me and a bit in front of me. I get lost in thought.

 

/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

 

  Before I knew it, it was dark out. I look up at the night sky, huffing. My breath came out in a puff of white, like a cloud. I sigh and sit down on a nearby log. Why the fuck didn't I bring my bag?! I huff again and sit down on a nearby log and stretch, closing my eyes. I re-open them and let my eyes adjust to my dark surroundings, and look around. 

  There wasn't anything out of the ordinary as far as I could see... Oh my god is that Bill?! I quickly hop off the hunk of wood and race to the stone statue of the demon. He had vines and bird poop all over him, covered by brush and trees. "Holy crap...." I murmur, studying it. His hand was outstretched towards the sky, his eye opened wide. His bowtie still looked as sharpe as ever. 

  I run my hand along his face, a pang of pity running through me. I trace every crack up to his hand, the yelp. The statue started to shake and vibrate harshly, a obnoxiously loud buzzing rang in my ears. Suddenly there was a blinding black shimmer of light that made me squeeze my eyes shut, and a gust of wind threw me backwards into a tree. I hit the inanimate object hard, the bark digging into my back. 

  "Ah, Gravity Falls, it's **great** to be back!" Came the chirpy and electronic sounding voice. I reluctantly opened my eyes, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Bill Cipher was free. "H-How?" I finally choked out. He laughs. "Well hello Pine Tree~" he sang to me, floating around my face. "Miss me much?" He giggled creepily. I sqeak when he digs his cane in my chest, pushing me even more jnto the bark. _"Because I sure missed you."_ He says in a hateful voice as backs off and I wince. 

  "Cat got your tongue?" He laughs, and sits mid air. I gulp and weakly attempt to stand up, failing miserably. "B-Bill...." Was all I could manage to say. "That's my name, don't wear it out." He winks at me, (well more like blinks). He lifts me up with his powers. "Thank God I'm still Three-Dimensional!" I hiss at him. "Put me down!" I shout at him. He just chuckles, and drops me. "Soooooo, who's the sucker who saved me?" Bill looks around. 

  "Me." I state, and finally get up without falling. I brush myself off, and glare at him. "You?!" He lets out a fake gasp. My eye twitched, and I swear I almost tried to punch him. "Well, I guess I'll have to belive that, since I don't see Shooting Star-" he, I assume, frowns. "Yeah, she's in New York." He sighs. "So it's just you? Well that's no fuuuun~" I growled. "What are you even doing here?! I thought we defeated you!" I yell. He chuckles. "Hey, key word Pine Tree, _thought_."

  I take a step towards him, and grab him. "Oh, fistey." He grins. "Hey Pine Tree look what I can do!" Suddenly I was blasted away from him and landed hard on my rump. I look up glaring and instead of seeing Bill I see a young handsome man. He was taller than me as fr as I could see, with gold eyes, a yellow tux, blonde hair. He was breathtaking. "What happened to Bill?!" I exclaim looking around. 

  I hear him chuckle. "I'm right in front of you!" He picks me up again with his powers. "So what do ya think, do I look good?~" he winks and I can't help but to blush. I silently curse at myself, upset that I'm falling for Bill. But then again it's his human form..." I huff. "Bill let go." I glare, getting a laugh in return. "Still resistant as ever I see. Hmmm, maybe if I just-" my world goes dark.

  When I open my eyes again I was in my mind, Bill standing beside me, still human. "Now lets see what we can find to make you less resistant towards me." He starts looking through my thoughts and I could feel my heart beat faster in my chest. "Ah! Finally-" he opens a door titled 'Dirito'. Inside was something I was not proud of. It was me and Bill engaging in sexual intercourse, me a begging and moaning mess under him. He was whispering dirty little nothing's in my ear, pounding hard into me. I swear I moaned at the same time my thought did. Bill closes the door and faces me. "Well, well, well, Pine Tree, care to explain?" 

  I looked away and shook my head, ashamed. I suddenly feel a warm body pressed against my own, pinning me to the ground. "Should I explain for you...?" He smirks, pressing his lips against my own. 

 

I will never live down that night.

shit

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i hope yall liked it ;)) i gifted it to myself what the heck is my problem :"^)


End file.
